Talk:Nightmare King Grimm/@comment-37089094-20190306023041
After one day of playing, dying to him around 50 times, I finally did it. I beat him. I can't say I'm satisfied. The fight took away 2 of my notches for the Grimchild and each hits deal 2 mask of damage, which is insane, especially for someone who is bad at platformers like me. Nevertheless, it still feels like :"Holy shit finally it is over" kinda feeling. As mentioned above, I am far from being a pro, or even a good player. But i can at least give you guys some tips. The first and the most important tip is to MOVE AS LITTLE AS POSSIBLE BETWEEN HIS ATTACKS. As soon as he finnishes his attack, whatever you do, don't move a muscle until he appears and start attacking. Seriously, I cannot stress how important this is. The more you jump and move around the easier it is for the next attacks to hit you. Just stand still to bait for his attacks to come to you. Than avoid accordingly. This helps A LOT with the shitty spike attack. More importantly, this will make you calmer so you can react. Secondly, try to stay in the middle of the map, so you won't get cornered, and you will have more room to maneuver. Very helpful with the fire pillar attack. And Thirdly, how to dodge his attacks. A rule of thumb is to NEVER JUMP WHEN HE STARTS ATTACKING. It will most likely be an uppercut which will guarantee to fuck you up. Dash AWAY first, no matter where he starts his attacks. Although, for his uppercut, dash into him when he is close to you, which makes the attack a complete joke. UPPERCUT: As soon as he appears on the ground and cover himself in his cape, the key to remember is to not jump. To avoid this attack, dash into him if he shows up close to you, and dash away if he shows up further away from you. Then, here is the key: remember where he vanishes. Immediately run towards that location, but stand a little on the left/ right. It will NOT hit you. This is even easier if he attacks you from a distance. All you have to do is dash away from him, than move a little to the direction you are facing aka where he vanishes. DOWNWARD DIVE: as mention above, do not jump. As soon as he appear in the air, no matter what the attack is, Dash away, THEN double jump. You can downward slash him if you have a good nail range, bur I don't recommend doing this. Focus on dodging. Fire pillar: the easiest one to dodge, and attack. Many good players tends to go full offensive on this one, but I just play it defensively. Move a little, then stop. Rinse and repeat. As soon as the second pillar starts glowing, dash close to him and starts slashing 1-2 hits, or use the kamehameha, then move-stop until the 4th pillar stops. Heal once if you are low on health. Spike pillars: FUCK THIS. Seriously, fuck this. Probably his cheapest attack. You can't just show the warning for a milisecond then make the whole map cover with vines. Welp, the key to avoiding this is in my first tip, move as little as possible between attacks. There will be a 80-90% chance that you can dodge this. As soon as the vines starts poping up, move a little forward. Fire bat: My personal favourite attack to dodge. As soon as he launches the bat (one high one and one low one), jump high enough so you are between the two of them, then maintain at that altitude. Dash forward and go for a slash or two, or kamehameha the bitch. Disco ball: Sucks if he starts pulling it out of nowhere. But not too hard to dodge. Go close to the left/right gate, than either jump very little (if one fire ball comes at you) or jump high (for two balls). As for my charm set, I go with: Grim Child, Mark of Pride, Unbreakable/fragile strength and quick slash. Although, my favourite would be: Grimchild, Glowing Womb, Grubsong, Mark of pride and Unbreakable/fragile strength (or quickslash). This is awesome, because you will always be in a state of dealing damage. Glowing womb/ Grubsong attacks him if you are focus on dodging, while Mark of Pride and Unbreakable/fragile strength maximise your nail damage. Welp, that is all. Most importantly, don't give up! if I can do it, I'm sure you can!